


The Watcher

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet observer sees something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

  
‘Lij knew what everyone thought: that he was young, rambunctious. Flakey. But there was more to him than that. He knew when to be quiet, how to go unobserved. And he could see.

He saw the moment it happened.

Saw hands touch and linger. Saw green eyes and blue lock together with a connection older than the world. Saw Bean’s look of shocked pleasure and Viggo’s of smug delight.

Saw when affection passed into love and attraction grew into something else entirely.

When Dom asked what he was smiling about, he only laughed. He also knew how to be discreet.  



End file.
